Naruto of the godlike harem
by tenz123
Summary: This story is Minamoto monogatari crossover which is not in there so i wanted to do one. Naruto who is the leader of the biggest company in the world goes to college again with his four wifes to meet Fugiwara kaoruko and help the college get back in track but what happens when Kaoruko asks him to make all the women she choose to be his wife as well as her. Naruto/harem/godlike/
1. Chapter 1

What up people I have been reading the manga called Minamoto kun monogatari its pretty good to say my self the only bad thing is that it has this character who's a major pervert (I don't hate perverts) and is very weak and has almost no confidence unless he has his aunt to he'll him and when he finally had sex with that short haired hot girl it wasn't that much if you count when he is licking her vagina and when he finally put his dick it lasted only a few minutes and she wasn't even satisfied I was like BiTCH so I just want to do this with SAO sword arts online which is crossover I'm going to do. and in this he can change to how old he wants to be so to not confuse you.

Naruto the leader of the most vast and powerful company that does basically everything to creating teapots to creating new nuclear plants and creating weapons of mass destruction to the U.S and Russia he is a trillionare and no other people is rich as he is and to top it off he is only 15 the most youngest and smartest person in history and his company been running since 1700 and had been booming since than how do you think people ever had the imagination to have a weapon that could fire of bullets or balls used for flintlocks to the old rifle used in the civil war it was him with his company and who had the idea to have use of internet it was him so he practically owns everything that the world ever created.

But enough of the history lesson Naruto with his Wife's yes i mean WIVES he has four their names are Kushina Uzumaki Pendragon and Naruko Uzumaki Pendragon and Mei Terumei Pendragon lastly Tsunade Senju Pendragon they are the most loving wife's for Naruto who he loves them for eternity and the same for his wife's who will love him for eons which means forever and their children will be able to live twice the human life span so hurrah for them.

Right now Naruto is looking at the window of his big empire in Japan while there was a meeting in the meeting room with a big rectangle table fit with 60 people in there and the big chair for the CEO or Boss which ever you want to call him. Naruto's first wife Kushina Uzumaki Pendragon his mom and lover was in the smart board looking at their stocks and how much money they are making each year.

"Kushi-chan can we call this meeting over I'm getting quite bored" stated the young boy who was having his eyes closed with his hand on his face Kushina huffed in annoyance to be interrupted "Naru-chan we were just talking about a school which you opened you know the college that you opened in 1950" Naruto had a red tick on his face when she called him Naru-chan, he knew he could become a beautiful girl if he wore some make up and a wig but without those he would be the most handsomest guy never ever being called a girl or other people thinking he was a girl.

Naruto let the little word just pass of "yeah i know about the college isn't Karuo-chan there?" said with a little smile remembering his soon to be wife. Kushina who new about all his lover was okay with it but he needed to tell her the 'alpha' about which women he was interested in and if the rest of his wife's were okay with. "Yeah we were talking about how the college boys has been low in their study but the women's in the school has been having a high standard in theirs it seems as most of the guys are only there because of the girls which are presumed to be 'sexy' in the college".

Naruto could see the guys point of view knowing that theres hot girls in a college will get any guy to go there but he knew that even if you like gawking at girls you need to take college seriously or else you'll fail in life. "Hmm should I go there and whip them in shape so the college could have funds from other businesses?" said to his wife."Well I didn't thought of that but if you were there I'm sure they will take their studies a little harder hey maybe we should go there as well with the rest of the wifes" said Kushina right at his face which Naruto didn't mind since he could smell her beautiful scent which he never could get enough.

"Well if you go than the guys will never take there studies hard since your really beautiful" said to Kushina who blushed at him calling her beautiful which always made her heart beat fast."B-Bu-But if we go than we could relive our college experience with our 100th anniversary being in another college and Kauruko Fugiwara is there as well it will be fun please, please, please, PLEASE!" she screamed the last word very loudly which made all the other people roll back from the force.

"Okay okay but that just means it will be harder to do it might take years to teach them" Kushina had her big smile on her face " silly Naru-kun we are your wifes and even if the school does not permit wife's and husbands to be in you are the one who created it and the law is nothing since we are practically the owner of the world".

Naruto loved Kushina because she could always fix a problem in seconds "well than pack up we are going to visit Kauro-chan" Kushina squealed like a fangirl and another squeal was heard behind the door of the room which opened showing Mei terumi with her blue color dress that stopped at the end of her thigh making guys try to look at her panties which failed since it was carefully created to torment them hoping to see it and with her d cup bust which showed cleavage of her boobs and Naruko who had her maid outfit(yes she likes to dress up in different outfits mostly for Naruto to look at which she loves seeing) which stopped right at the end of her thighs the same thing happens guys hoping to look at her panties just fails with Tsunade in her purple kimono which did not show any cleavage except how big her DD cups were and her impressive ass and her two ponytails on her shoulder.

They all jumped at Naruto who was 'dying' from their hug of death they when they noticed his immortal soul was leaving his body but they stopped that by shoving back the soul back in his body.

**Somewhere in hell**

"Dammit almost had an immortals soul" cursed the Shinigami.

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto and the girls were packing their clothes in their big ass mansion which would make a billionaire cry "hey girls are you ready?" said Naruto as all the girls had their clothes and makeup and items needed for college. Kushina had a red shirt with words in there stating 'I heart Naruto" with a white jeans that stopped right at the end of her leg and Naruko with her Cheerleading outfit that on the top was white with her skirt color blue and with the left side of her face with just one ponytail "its like lucys hair style in fairy tail) and Mei with a blue top with the Pend corps on it and her favorite clothes store which goes on and on at her back. Tsunade had a yellow kimono with a sakura tree.

All in all they look pretty hot and Naruto had a nosebleed but quickly got rid of it but it went noticed by the four which they blush knowing that he thought they look awesome and also Naruto who had a black hat which was in the left side with a white shirt and a black jacket with a gray jeans and black belt with chains on his right side. After looking at Naruto they had a nosebleed as well thinking of how hot he looked. Naruto smiled at the look they had "well now touch me so we can go to the college" as he said all the three girls touched him Naruko on his ball which Naruto flushed with Mei touching his ass which did not help his blush with kushina who was blushing from what parts of his body they touched but he touched him in the shoulders and Tsunade touched him at his hand.

Naruto used kamui and landed on the school gates where the four girls took off their hands on Naruto which got a sigh in relief and when they were walking to the schools principal office all the girls were squealing of how Naruto was handsome and him being the most wanted Bachlorete all over the world and how he was rich and powerful with his big ass company with him. But the girls wasn't the only ones who were looking at them all the boys had a full blush and a big boner when they saw the four girls who were just as hot as Karuko the vice president of the college.

When they were at the schools office the teachers who were close to the principal room was telling how the school dress conduct worked here which landed the fat ass guy to get punched in the face by Naruto when he 'tried' to touch Naruko and he smirked at that person who was going to need immediate help or he dies when the other teachers saw that (not including Karuko fugiwara since she is walking to the room for all the new students in the college) they called the police to 'TRY' to arrest him.

Naruto heard it but didn't care as the law was in his side, ALWAYS so they were in the room with the principal who was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi "yo jiji how you been doing" The old man looked at Naruto with a sad face "Naruto" said the old man who had tears up his face and Naruto wondered what happened  
"jiji what happened" worry was on Naruto's face and all the other women as well.

"Naruto, when are you going to produce the next icha icha paradise!" said the old man which got him a punch in the face of all the girls and also Naruto as well "HMPH I don't know why you even produced that vile book Naruto" said Kushina and the others agreed while Naruko finally remembered that she didn't see any new icha icha paradise she started to cry "Nii-san when are you gonna create a new one" said the blonde girl which also had a kick in the face by her mother while the others were just sweat dropped at the scene while shaking their heads.

Naruto who quickly recovered took the seat next to jiji " Old man I want to go to this college and the reason why is because the Boys academic growth has been in low average which i can not allow in a school which i created" said it in a serious face as also the old man saw it as well and started to get serious as well "well theres no law saying that the ruler of the world can not be in a college so I'll roll you in this schools with your wife's as well.

Naruto was happy know going to the room where all the newcomers were with his girls as they walked in all the guys and girls were having their mouths open by how hot they look and the status of all the girls and Naruto. They took a seat in the front which on Naruto's left was a guy who had a short Blonde hair who was eying his girls but didn't take any offense since he saw that he had a pure heart even though he is a pervert just like jiraya.

"Hy my name is Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon" said to the other blonde who had wide eyes and his mouth in a 'o' shape he laughed a little looking at him but the boy quickly recovered and shook Naruto's hand "m-m-m-my name is Murokami sir" greeted the trillionare wanting to make a good impression on the worlds business leading company, the Pend corps. "Its okay just say my first name Naruto I don't like being called sir it kinda makes me feel old heh heh and the question which you were going to ask is because you and most of all the boys here are ONLY here for the girls and because of that the boys had been having low academic skills".

Murokami was ashamed because that was the only reason he came here "But I'm here so that i can whip you into shape to the way I want, no matter what you say" said with a smiling face which Murokami freaked out a little thinking that Naruto might be a bit of a sadist". "Hey everybody look!" said a boy in front of the crowd said as he looked at the purple haired women "who's that beauty in the drill hair style" said another one but the women unfazed as she walked to the front of the room.

Naruto smirked looking at his lover who when her face came to his her face lighted up with her eyes in amazement and ran at him and Murokami thought she was running at her so he had his arms wide opened with his eyes closed but after a few seconds he opened his eyes and had his face in amazement Naruto was getting glomped by her d cup and was on the floor with her kissing him everywhere in his face with the rest of his wife's smiled.

All the students were wondering what relationship that Naruto had with Karuko who hates men, to jump at him and kiss him while Kurokami was wondering WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING.

thats for the first chapter for minamoto monogatari and i hope you liked this and want more than ill be happy to do and i MIGHT be done with the third chapter for The shinigami new waves so just saying so A BIG MIGHT and i hope you guys are okay with not having minamoto and i love you guys review and also for you guys who do not know what i gender i am i am BOTH JK just kidding im a guy who's 13 that just pass with my age and in eight grade so again LOVE YOU GUYS REVIEW GIVE ME REVIEWS BYEEEEEE


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm sorry for not updating soon i had a lot of stories i needed to update so i had to do it before this, but after i saw the favorites and follows I will continue with this story but it will be slow since Im doing a code geass crossover with Naruto which is kinda powerful since its only been a week, you guys should check it out in my profile. With that done i do not own Naruto and Minamoto-kun Monogatari they are owned to the authors who created it.

Naruto did not know what to say as being squished by Kauroko boobs while she was kissing him all over "it's nice seeing you again Kauro-chan" Naruto said as the kissing stopped and kauroko became normal and narrowed her eyes, "You haven't texted me for five months, five months and I thought you didn't want me or something." She said as she whipped her head back away from him, "I'm sorry Kauro-chan, if theres anything you neeed I'll do it, I promise." Naruto said as he was going to regret promising anything for her.

"Hmmm, we will talk about that when we get to my apartment, right Naruto." Kauroko said as she looked back at Naruto, who was feeling that he was going to regret what he said "okay Kauro-chan, so maybe now you should go back to the stage and give them the information." Kauroko who forgot that there were people just shrugged it off and stood up and walked to the stage like the weird situation never happened.

"In the school, you new students will be expected to behave in hallways, bathrooms-" which got a giggle from the girls which was not left unnoticed by Kauroko eyes, but after talking about schedules and giving information about classes Naruto stood up and walked to the podium while all the girls except his lovers were screaming his name or giggling, but Naruto didn't care about fangirls and came to the stage asking for Kauroko to use the microphone, which Kauroko allowed wondering what he was about to do.

"okay I ha-" Naruto stopped talking from the microphone and looked at the students that were still being loud, ticked off Naruto screamed, "LISTEN HERE BRATS, I HAVE BEEN SENT HERE BECAUSE OF THE BOYS WHO SEEMED TO BE ONLY HERE FOR TO PLAY AROUND WITH GIRLS, SO FROM HERE AND OUT NO PERVERSE COMMENTS ABOUT GIRLS, NO TOUCHING,KISSING OR EVEN SEX WILL NOT BE ALLOWED IN THIS SCHOOL, IF I SEE OR ONE OF THE GUARDS DO ONE OF THOSE THAN IMMEDIATE KICKOFF FROM THIS PLACE, EXCEPT IF YOU DO THOSE THINGS OUTSIDE SCHOOL BUT IF YOUR GRADES ARE NOT HIGH ENOUGH THAN I'LL BE MAKING YOU BE FOLLOWED BY ONE OF MY GUARDS AND YOU WON'T GET TO DO THOSE THINGS IF YOU HAVE BAD GRADES, thank you for listening."

Naruto took a deep breath from that long rule he created which had tons of different emotions some from girls but a lot from the guys which he expected, "Hey you can't do that, you don't own this school fucker!" one idiot student said as he got many glares from the girls but got death glares from Naruto's girls.

"Listen here pal" Naruto said as he quickly came at the student within a blink of an eye, "I don't give a fucking crap about you, but if you start insulting the rules i created than complain it to the principal as i practically OWN this school the old man is just here to keep things good but it seems that it has become utopia for boys to gawk at girls all day, not caring about their schoolwork you dip shit." Naruto said as he clutched the guys shirt lifting him up in the air easily with his left hand.

All of the girls were now screaming how badass he looks and how strong he must be while the boys were getting down right terrified from how the blondes eyes changed to a menacing red ripple eye's which screamed of demonic aura coming from it. The student who was unlucky to be caught in this started to piss his pants which disgusted Naruto as he let go of grip and walked off to his girls and Kauroko who were huddling talking about each other which made him happy as his anger were put off from how each of his girls did not had a hint of jealousy from the other girls of Naruto.

* * *

Naruto and his girls were now in front of the door of Kaoruko's house, Naruto was fidgety about this since he was suspicious about what Kaoruko would want him to do, "Okay Naru-kun I want you to make every girl that walks through here yours." Kaoruko said to him as all of them seated on a table. "Okay" Naruto said as he sipped his tea making Kaoruko smile "But why do want me to do that?" Naruto asked to her making Kauroko smirk "well it's a part of my research of Genji Monogatari, by the way can you close your eyes" Naruto did what she said and soon Kaoruko kissed him on the lips, he didn't care much of it and made the kiss more hotter using his tongue as they lashed at each other to get at each mouth but Naruto won and he tongued her mouth as she moaned.

The kiss was broke apart from the wives as they fake coughed making them stop and return back to their chair, "I guess with you're kissing experience that means making those girls your will be much easier." Kaoruko said as she sipped her tea like nothing happened. "Well, Naruto-kun you can stay at her house but you have to promise me that you will visit us in school, GOT IT." Kushina said as that made Naruto happy as he nodded really fast.

"Well, I'm going to be the doctor for the school, so Naruto come over there sometime." Tsunade said as she winked at him and left as Kushina did as well before giving a goodbye kiss. Mei Terumi had a perverted gaze at Naruto and Kaoruko as that made Naruto uneasy while Naruko just left with Kushina.

"So who's going to be my first target?" Naruto asked to her as she looked at him and said "the story of Genji Monogataru has 14 lovers and I want to have a deeper understanding of it by making you my lab research" Naruto heard much crazier things than this but making 14 girls love him was kind of uneasy as he did not know if they would be okay if he was dating with another girl who Kaoruko chose as she got a knock one the door Kauroko walked over there and a beautiful brown haired girl.

"Ah, its good to see you cousin" the girl said as she motioned her hand to say hi, "Yeah good to see you to Momozono". "What is it that you want me to help with Kaoruko-san" Kaoruko pointed at the bathroom which Momozono quickly went to and started cleaning the bathroom, 'What the hell, my granddaughter told me she hated helping people with a burning passion.'

"Naruto she will be your first target." Kaoruko said to him making Naruto wide eyed, 'okay, lets see here, Momozono see's me as her cousin but in reality I'm her Great, great Grandfather so that her brain won't pop out and now I have to make her mine as well as keep the girls a secret from each other. Now I really should not have made a promise with her but still HAVING 14 GIRLS AT YOU, WHILE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THERE GONNA ACCEPT EACH OTHER IS GOING TO BE CRAZY!'.

* * *

And cut people this story is going to be like how short the chapters were in the book but it still will be a little longer and have some skippings of other things so yeah thats then reason why it is so short so I will be able to update really fast. AND SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG I HAD TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES WHICH WAS ABOUT 7000 WORDS SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND WHY IT IS LATE AND I HAD THOUGHT THAT I SHOULD HAVE 3000 WORDS FOR THIS BUT THAN SOON I THOUGHT JUST HAVE ABOUT 1000 WORDS THAT IS NOT THAT SHORT BUT KINDA LIKE THE CHAPTERS IN MINAMOTO MONOGATARI SO DON'T FLAME I DONT KNOW WHY YOUR READING THIS THAN AND FAV AND FOLLOW IF YOU WANT FAST CHAPTER AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello don't flame if your going to tell me in 3 sentences as it will not help make this story better.**

* * *

Naruto's brain was scrambling on how to make his own great, great granddaughter like him but he had to stop when Kaoruko pinched on Momozono's ass making her jump and stare at him in anger, "I-I didn't do it!" That didn't help him as he got a kick in the face by the angry women as she yelled, "Pervert!".

'Great, now my Great, I'm not going to say that anymore it takes to long, I'll just say cousin to make it faster to say than keep saying great, great all the time.'

Naruto sighed as he stood up and walked to Kaoroku as she explained why she wanted him to make Asahi his, "Genji started with a family member as his first and since you have already made Kushina and Naruko, you will have to do this with her as I can get more data."

Naruto nodded in understanding as Asahi walked to his room and cleaned the floor while she thought, 'Man why do I have to clean Naruto's room, even if he is really handsome and smart he is a major pervert for flicking my butt.'

Asahi also thought of the pros, "But if I do this than it will help my grade in literature and maybe a recommendation if I'm lucky enough." Naruto sighed as he looked back at Kaorukp, "I can't believe you want me to seduce one of my own family." Naruto said while Kaoruko had no emotions, 'Just the same Kaoruko I know.'

"It doesn't matter much since you already have your own sister and mom to be your wife, how hard can it be for you to take another one as well?" Kaoruko said to Naruto who shrugged it off, "It's not because they were my family its because I had fallen in love with their personality and beliefs such as you Kaoruko." Naruto said to her as she blushed from what he said, "I-I guess but if you are able to capture her heart she might be someone that could capture yours as welll."

Naruto nodded in understanding, while Kaoruko took Naruto's hand and putted at her chest making him wonder why, "I still need to test your abilities since we never had sex." Naruto chuckled softly as he knew she was annoyed about that.

"Soon, Kaor-chan, soon" Naruto walked to the door of his room and opened seeing Asahi struggle to hold the bucket of water, "Here let me help you" Naruto asked as he took the bucket of water as Asahi wondered why he wanted to do that.

"I shouldn't let pretty girls carry heavy stuff especially someone of my family." Naruto said to her with a foxy smile making her blush, but Naruto was oblivious to that as he threw out the water and came to Kaoruko as she explained more,"Your going to have to ask her for a date as that would be the seeds that will mature fast if you do it right."

Naruto looked at the drill hair girl with a, 'Are you serious' face making her nod. Naruto slumped his back in how could he make Asahi want to date him, until he got an idea and came to Asahi who was done with the cleaning as she looked at him in, "Um, Asahi do you want to go to Akiba it is said that they are having a festival with lots of food and games there?

Asahi looked at him with gleeful eyes, "Sure, but you're going to pay for the food." Naruto happily nodded as he thought this might be a way for him to know about his cousin. "Sure, Asahi" Naruto walked with her as she started to tell all the fun things there were with going there much to Naruto's guilt as he never tried to know his own great, great granddaughter. But he will know more about her when they go to the festival.

"Okay than, pick me up at 5:00 pm, okay?" Asahi said to Naruto as she was standing in front of the door, "Yeah, I hope we can learn more about each other there."

"Well,well, using the festival as a date which Asahi doesn't know is very sly." Kaoruko said to him as Naruto shook that off, "Right now I want to know more about her as I have never even tried to do that which makes me feel like a total prick." Naruto slumped his shoulder as he walked to his door and jumped in the bed, not wanting to sleep with Kaoruko now as he needed sometime for himself.

Kaoruko still wondered what would happen, "Will the untold date make Asahi's his, or is it going to backfire. I wonder." Kaorukp still in her thought walked to her room and changed in her nightgown and fell asleep in her bed


	4. super sorry :(

Sadly I don't have the muse to write more chapters but I am sure I will come back but if you want to take my idea or copy somethings down than PM me and tell me what your going to do and MAYBE i'll allow it. This doesn't include for new stories as I have been writing lots of them. 


End file.
